jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Incident (films)
"But, John. If the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists." - Ian Malcolm Also known as the "InGen Incident", the Isla Nublar Incident was one of the biggest catastrophes in the Jurassic Park series and takes place during the first film/novel. According to the game Jurassic Park: Trespasser, it took place on August 27th 1989, yet the film states that the incident took place in June 11th 1993. The Cause After Dennis Nedry shuts the park's security down in order to steal Dinosaur embryos for a rival genetics company, the loss of power causes the dinosaurs to escape and wreck havoc in the park. John Hammond's dream park quickly transformed into a nightmare as the rest of the endorsement team struggle to battle the parks restless carnivores while the park's control staff vainly tries to restore the park to normal. As Nedry tries to transport the stolen embryos he is killed by a venomous dilophosaurus passing through to the dock in a jeep borrowed from the Visitor Center garage. The jeep he borrowed also contained a Rocket Launcher that Muldoon was preparing to use in case something went wrong with the tour. The lost embryo canister resembling a Barbasol shaving can was never found after Nedry dropped it during the attack. Nedry's body was later found being eaten by one of the Procompsognathus groups that roamed the island. People Involved Inspection Team *Dr. Alan Grant *Dr. Ellie Sattler *Dr. Ian Malcolm *Donald Gennaro†* *Alexis Murphy *Tim Murphy Jurassic Park Employees *John Hammond†* *Dennis Nedry† *John Arnold† *Henry Wu†* *Ed Regis† *Gerry Harding *Robert Muldoon†* *Carlos *Jimmy *Ramón *Dr. Sorkin *East Dock Employee *Marine Facility Employee *Unknown Jurassic Park Employee *3 other Maintenance Employees (at least) *1 Security Guard (at least) Other Authorized Personnel *Jess Harding *Billy Yoder *Several other Mercenaries Unauthorized Personnel *Miles Chadwick† *Nima A * means that this character died in one incarnation (novel, movie) but survived in the other. Dinosaurs Involved * Dilophosaurus **3 (at least) * Tyrannosaurus **1 Adult†* **1 Juvenile (novel only) * Velociraptor **The Big One† (film only) **2 Subordinates† (film only) **34 Others (at least 7 killed) **Clournce† (novel only) * Herrerasaurus **2 (at least) * Procompsognathus/Compsognathus** **1 Pack *Triceratops *Two juveniles (one nicknamed Bakhista) *One adult+(nicknamed Lady Margarette * | A * means that this animal died in one incarnation (novel, movie) but survived in the other. A ** means this species was replaced by another in a different canon. The Aftermath Film After the T-Rex saved the survivors from a pack of Raptors in the Visitor Center, Hammond showed up in a Gas-powered Jeep and took the survivors to the helipad to be rescued. They all then fly safely back to the mainland (Costa Rica), where Ian Malcolm is taken to a hospital to be treated for his injuries. Sarah Harding, his future girlfriend, would later travel to Costa Rica to find out if his story was true. Coincidentally, Sarah's father was Jurassic Park's veterinarian, Dr. Gerry Harding. Shortly after the Incident, Isla Nublar is quarantined by the Costa Rican government. The fate of the dinosaurs remains a mystery, though it is possible that they all died from lack of lysine (the amino acid they were bred to be deficient to). But this could be unlikely considering what happened to the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Novel The park was dismantled and the dinosaurs were left to die due to lysine necessity because they required a dose of lysine every day. The Costa Rican Air Force moved in to destroy all the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar. The island was suddenly and violently 'cleaned' through tactical bombing and other air-based attack methods. The remaining survivors are told that Ian Malcolm has died as a result of his injuries (from the T-rex stepping on him), although he is shown to have survived in the sequel The Lost World. In the novel John Hammond fell twisting his ankle and was later eaten by a group of Procompsognathids. Survivors of the incident are indefinitely detained by the United States and Costa Rican governments. However, reports have surfaced from a Costa Rican doctor named Martin Guitierrez that an unknown pack of animals (presumably Procompsognathus) has been eating crops rich in lysine (the molecule the animals were designed to be deficient to) and killing livestock as they migrate deep into the Costa Rican jungle. Gallery JP-DinoDNA1.jpg JP-DinoDNA2.jpg Images-3.jpeg JP-WhenDinosaursRuled.jpg Jurassic park tyrannosaurus.jpg T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg Tyrannosaurus Rex Escapes.jpg Vhdjkvfgdjkvfbn21326.JPG Category:Jurassic Park (film) Category:Jurassic Park (novel) Category:Events Category:1993 Category:2011 Category:Incident